Your Guardian Angel
by chloeknightshade27
Summary: Sometimes it takes heartbreak to bring two people together. But for that to happen, both of them must become close to someone else. That person will make them realize what they've always meant to each other. RobinXOC then RobinXRaven. I suck at summaries.


'**Ello Readers, one and all. Welcome to this Teen Titans fanfic. My name is Chloe Knightshade.**

I would like to say that, yes, I know Teen Titans isn't as big a thing as it once was a couple of years ago. But I still quite thoroughly enjoy reruns, and I decided to post this fanfiction up here. Do I expect many people to find it? No, probably not. But I hope some do. This story will be in first person, switching from Raven and Robin's points of view.

This will start Robin/OC to become Robin/Raven. I am a HUGE supporter of this couple, but wanted a more complex reason for them to get together, and so the idea of a first romantic interest for Robin that would bring the other two together formed…  


**Do I dislike Starfire? Not really, maybe a little when compared to Raven (who is, by definition, AMAZING!). But I've always thought Star and Robin were too different, while Raven and Robin understand each other. Plus they're completely adorable together. ^.^**

So, here's chapter one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I DO, however, own my OC and the plot, and… and… I have a piano. That has nothing to do with the fic, but it counts for something…  
**-----------------------------------------I--------------------------------------------**

**Raven's POV**

I was actually meditating on the couch in the Main Ops room, which I rarely- more accurately, never- did. I usually meditate on the roof or in my room, but… at four in the morning, the roof was cold. I'd been in my room for a while, but had padded out to get some tea and decided to try sitting on the couch, figuring 'Why not?'

At seven, I remembered why.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"Ha!" Beast Boy snickered, and I heard the sound of the fridge opening and him rubbing his gloved hands together in anticipation. "Breakfast!" Then came the squelch of something oozing onto the frying pain and the inevitable smell of tofu eggs.

I sighed, wrinkling my nose slightly. Gross. "Azarath, Metri-"

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg burst through the doors, and I could hear him skid on the tiles as he stopped too quickly. "I'm tired of always eating your stupid fake eggs! I'm cooking bacon- give me the pan!"

"No!"

"I said, give it to me!"

"No animals shall be harmed in the making of this breakfast!" Beast Boy shouted. The woosh of a laser cannon was followed by the roar of what was presumably a tiger.

I blocked them out- even though I was surprised BB had used 'shall' in a sentence, and correctly to boot- then took a deep breath, starting over again. "Azarath-"

"It is such a pleasant morning, is it n- friend Cyborg stop strangling friend Beast Boy!" Starfire cried, flying from the door to the kitchen. "Can we not speak of what is wrong?" she suddenly broke off into a shriek before I heard the sound of smashing pottery.

I opened my eyes to see Cyborg lying under a giant green elephant whose trunk was tied in a knot. There were scorches from Cyborg's cannon on the tile. Starfire was crouched on the floor, a smashed bowl of oatmeal-like material streaking down the wall behind her, and a few clumps were in her hair as well.

So this is why I never meditate on the couch in the morning. Huh.

I stood and stretched slightly before calmly boiling another tea bag and sitting down at the table, staring at them.

"… Good Morning!" Starfire said, smiling through a particularly large clump of goop.

I nodded slightly. "You have oatmeal in your hair." I stated bluntly.

Cyborg poked it, and it made a squelshing noise. "Ew… tofu… Hey, BB, if you morphed back with your trunk tangled, would your nose knot up too?" He asked randomly, cocking his head to look up at Beast Boy.

The elephant shrugged as Starfire began pulling the knot apart. Beast Boy trumpeted in protest, but it popped into place.

"Team, we've got…" Robin swept into the room and stopped mid sentence, staring at the chaos. BB was still a giant green elephant rubbing his trunk and Cyborg was shouting at him to get off (though in a considerably ruder way). Starfire blushed and ran her fingers through her hair, smearing the tofu mash even more.

I calmly stood up in the sudden silence, walked over to the stove and poured my tea into a mug before taking a sip.

Robin sighed. "Breakfast?"

Beast Boy morphed back into a human (sort of) and scowled at Cyborg. "He threw my eggs into Starfire's hair!"

Cyborg threw him off and stood, pointing at Beast Boy accusingly. "I am NOT going one more day with that pathetic excuse for food clogging up my digestion tract-"

"Though I'm sure we'd all love to hear about Cyborg's tragic irregularity," I broke in with my standard monotone, "you were saying?" 

"Oh… right." Robin absentmindedly ruffled his hair. "Early this morning, there was a dramatic increase in reports downtown. Something's making a lot of trouble. We need to find out what."

"What- now?" Cyborg protested, eyeing the stovetop.

"Well, yes."

Cyborg sighed, "…I'll get the car." he mumbled grumpily, his stomach growling unnaturally loudly.

"I will go and remove the tofu from my hair." Starfire said awkwardly, blushing brightly as she sped into her bedroom. A suppressed shriek sounded. She must have caught sight of her hair.

"I'm good to go." Beast Boy grinned, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"You haven't even brushed your teeth yet." I muttered, putting my mug in the sink.

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" he smirked.

"I can smell." I replied bluntly, and Robin chuckled. 

"I am now ready!" Starfire emerged from the doorway, now completely free of soy. She beamed at Robin, and he grinned back. I suppressed the urge to vomit up four hours worth of tea.

When they'd coupled up in Tokyo two years back, we'd all thought it was great; the two dorks had finally admitted they'd had enormous crushes on each other since the beginning. But then it got… weird. Mushy, I guess. Starfire's customary irrational happiness and kissy faces when they thought we weren't looking made even Beast Boy nauseous; and _he_ once didn't clean his room until a fungus-like growth was spreading into the hallway and developing lungs.

For me, watching Starfire and Robin was like watching the Hallmark movie Star once forced me to sit through: emotionally scarring and demanded a large hurling bucket. Neither of which I particularly looked forward to on a day-to-day basis. Unwilling to let them see my grimace, I flipped my hood over. Beast Boy openly rolled his eyes. 

"Are you COMING?!" Cyborg bellowed from the garage, making us all flinch. He began honking the horn with unsuppressed impatience until BB screamed at him to shut up.

When we were all finally in the car, Cyborg floored it until we entered the lower side of Jump City. Then he slowed, scoping the area.

"Now that you mention it," Beast Boy huffed, "downtown does look particularly evil today." He motioned out the window at the peace and quiet. The sun was shining; a couple of people were shopping. "Totally worth starving for." he continued grumpily, his voice rising with slight hysteria.

"Well, that old lady with the walker didn't look both ways before hobbling over the crosswalk. Very sinister." I rolled my eyes. Not that I cared about breakfast- but I did care that I'd had to sit next BB while he cracked lame jokes on the drive here.

"I don't understand." Robin muttered, "I was positive that something was-"

Beast Boy's pointed ears pricked up, and his eyes widened. "MOVE!" he suddenly shouted, lunging forward over Cyborg's shoulder and yanking the steering wheel to the left, nearly sending us over the curb.

"What the heck, man?!" Cyborg screeched, spinning the car to a halt right as an uprooted light post smashed right where we would've been driving.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, unbuckling and leaping out of the car while whipping out his staff. The rest of us piled out, me having to push Beast Boy to move faster.

"New guy!" Cyborg shouted, pointing, and I looked up. A dark figure in full body armor was positioned on the roof, glowering down. He raised his hand and a car swung into the air, rocketing into a wall. "He's a telekinetic!" Cyborg added, stating the obvious as BB yelped and ducked a scooter.

A tree uprooted itself and rocketed into the sky. Frowning, I launched a couple feet into the air and caught it, my will wrestling against this latest nut job's. His resistance suddenly vanished, and I took advantage of it, sending the tree flying into the spot he was standing.

He leapt over the tree and stared down, right at me. He looked vaguely puzzled, then shook his head and looked away. "You can't hide forever!" he shouted at the sky. "I'll keep destroying this place until you show yourself!"

I looked around; none of us were hiding. I shot a look at Robin, but he looked just as confused as I was. "Who are you?" Robin shouted up at him.

"Fine then!" the man bellowed, ignoring Robin and raising his arms. A couple of windows shattered and some people screamed. Starfire fired off some star-bolts at him, but he held up a motorcycle as a shield, still scanning the skies. 

"What is it that he is seeking?" Starfire asked, looking up as well.

A sudden silver streak whizzed by overhead, and it hit the man in the shoulder, denting his armor. He smirked and picked up the object- an arrow- and he chuckled. "You have a very nasty habit of sticking up for the weaker." he made a mocking, sweeping gesture toward the people in the shops below. "It's your downfall."  
**-----------------------------------------I------------------------------------------**  
**  
Robin's POV**

When I'd said there was something wrong downtown, I thought we were in for our usual run-of-the-mill bank robbery or something. I didn't exactly picture a crazed maniac in chain mail shouting at the sky and ignoring us all together. For some reason, that just hadn't crossed my mind.

I turned around, back-tracking the path of the arrow to the top of a roof on the other side of the park. Another figure stood there, but this one definitely smaller than the man, and more slender. It held out what looked like a bow.

A car leapt at the new person, no doubt the man's doing. The smaller figure dove off the building, which was at least three stories tall. But instead of smashing into the sidewalk below, a pair of wings snapped out from the person's back. The person landed gracefully on another building's ledge, just next to us, and for the first time, I could see the person clearly.

It was a girl, and she looked around our age. She had pale, almost white hair that curled down to around her mid-back, and stormy, dark blue-grey eyes. Her wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades, the feathers almost the same color as her eyes. Her skin was fair, and light freckles fell along the top of her cheeks and nose. Her head was cocked ever so slightly, and she was smirking a bit. "Ah, Doctor, did you come all the way back here just to see me again?" she asked, her voice light as she fingered the string on a silver bow. A hip quiver hung at her waist.

"I've followed you back further than this." the man responded, a tree spiraling at her. She calmly fired an arrow that hit the tree and exploded, the oak disappearing completely.

"True." the girl shrugged, launching into the air, her wings beating powerfully. "I'm still touched." She drew her bow back in mid-air, letting loose another arrow that blew up at the man's feet, knocking him against a billboard that advertised breakfast cereal.

The doctor jumped to his feet and glared at her, brushing off some shreds of paper. "As insolent as ever."

"And still a better fighter than you." the girl grinned back.

He scowled at her in return. "We'll see." Assorted objects shot at the girl, who simply grinned and began dodging them.

"What do we do? Let them go at each other?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow at me as the others watched the two strangers with bewildered expressions.

"I'm not sure." I replied. From what I could tell, the man was willing to destroy anything to kill the girl, who was noticeably avoiding damaging anything or hurting anyone. In a split second decision, I threw a grenade at where the man stood. The items in the air fell at once. The girl looked down at me, her eyes surprised and a little untrusting.

"Who are these nuisances?" the man demanded, standing up and jumping onto the ground, glowering at us.

"I have no idea." the girl shrugged, still hovering above.

"Does this mean we're on her side?" Beast Boy asked, obviously not getting what was going on.

"Well, seeing as she's not the one demolishing private property, I think so." I answered some-what sarcastically.

"I don't need any help," the girl began, but the doctor had sent up a shrub right where she'd been flying, and she dropped onto the sidewalk at the last minute to avoid getting hit, tucking in her wings and rolling on her side at impact.

"I can see that." I held out my hand to help her up, but she ignored it and scooped up her fallen bow, standing on her own. She took a few steps and pushed off into the air, smirking down at me. 

"See, I'm fine. You guys can be on your way now."

Beast Boy laughed as I frowned. "Dude, you just got rejected."

Raven snorted and threw up a shield to keep us from getting crushed by a minivan. 

The girl grinned slightly and fired a rapid sequence of arrows at the man, and he dodged most of them, except one that turned red hot against his armor, melting it. He gave a yelp of pain and swore. A birdbath rocketed at the girl, and as she swerved, a telephone pole slammed into her from behind. There was a sickening cracking noise, and she fell onto the pavement, this time hitting her head. One of her wings stuck out at a wrong angle. She didn't move, but she was still breathing.

The man smirked and stepped toward us, intent on finishing her. "Stand aside." he ordered.

"No." I raised my staff.

"Very well then." he sneered, drawing a sword and pointing it at me.

"Titans, go!" I called again, and the others circled him, Star and Raven still a few feet in the air.

The man looked around and his grin faded slightly, turning into a scowl. "I'll be back for her. You have no idea whom you've just interfered with."

"A nut in dorky battle armor?" Cyborg guessed, pointing his laser cannon at him. The man smiled eerily and suddenly one of the pipes from a fountain burst sending a thick mist into the air. By the time Raven had located it and resealed the leak with a band of energy, the man had disappeared.

She flew over to the girl and landed. "What are we going to do with her?" she asked, looking at me.

"Take her to the tower, I suppose. Find out who he was and why he was attacking her." I replied, walking over as well. I gently picked her up, careful not to touch her wings, and carried her over to the car.  
**----------------------------------------I--------------------------------------------**

"What do you think they meant by 'back'?" Cyborg asked in the kitchen, after we placed the girl on the couch and bandaged her. Beast Boy had told me where to shift the bone in the wing and Raven put it in a sling after healing her head wound and the wing as best she could.

"No idea." I shrugged, "Maybe they've been here before." That was unlikely; I think someone would've known if there'd been a winged teenage girl or a middle-aged knight on the loose.

Starfire smiled at me and took my hand, squeezing it slightly. "You will find out, you always do." she said confidently. I half-smiled and tried to ignore Beast Boy's vomit noises in the background. Star apparently didn't hear because she proceeded to kiss me on the cheek. The vomiting noises became slightly louder, and –thankfully- Raven silenced BB with a scowl, even though she too looked uncomfortable.

Yeah, I knew. It was bad.

Ever since I'd met her, I'd had a crush on Starfire, I admit to that. And Tokyo, after being one of the worst experiences of my life, near the end had become one of the best moments ever. And when we'd gotten back, I honestly thought nothing would have changed. Basically how it had been before, but without all the blushing and awkwardness, more open.

There was open, and then there was flinging it out there.

And there are things that are meant to be private. My most embarrassing moments/ awkward situations tend to date back to the last two years. For example, the time Cyborg caught us…. er… making out on the roof. And when he saw us, Starfire simply grinned and tried to resume kissing me, but found that I was stammering and quite red. Cyborg was so surprised that he fell off the roof, and then made me pay for the repairs. BB laughed when he heard Cyborg screaming loudly about this, and made Cy's giant crater a mini-pool.

We always held hands in public, we always coupled up when it came time to split up, she celebrated monthaversaries even though we'd been dating for two years… I finally cracked and got annoyed when she started finishing my sentences for me. And the fighting? Terrible. I've lost track of how many times we'd screamed at each other, or the times she'd run off crying, or the amount of temporary break-ups even. It had made for a huge distraction in the crime-fighting area.

A slight sound made me turn and cast aside my thoughts. I suddenly whirled around entirely. "Where'd she go?" The couch was completely empty.

"I don't know. Where'd you put her bow?" Cyborg straightened, looking around. It was gone.

"She won't make it far with that head wound." Raven put in. "She can only go so far before she passes out."

I looked up as I heard a door shut. The roof. I swore under my breath and bolted up the stairs, bursting out right as the girl tore off the sling, spreading her wings painfully. It was surprisingly better than the last time I'd seen it. Raven had fixed the muscles, but they were probably too weak to fly. She looked like she was willing to risk it. When she saw me, she took a step back. I raised my hand and spoke quietly. "It's all right, we're friends. We're just trying to help you."

She smiled with a hint of bitterness. "People helping me never works out well." she took another step back. "Thanks for whatever you did to my wing, that'll save me couple of days of healing." Another step back.

"Look, your wing's not strong enough to-" I took a step forward, and she turned and leapt into the air. It didn't take long before her wing sort of crumpled up and she was falling.

I sighed and flung myself down after her, firing my grappling hook at the roof edge. I caught up and reached around her waist, holding her close to me. Immediately she stiffened and fidgeted. I gritted my teeth in frustration. "If you keep moving you'll probably fall." I muttered. I guess worrying about falling was something that didn't come naturally to a person who could fly. I, however, was very worried about her making me loose my grip.

She sighed angrily, but stopped moving. I carefully hit a button and we started ascending.

I glanced at her. She was almost fuming, and it made me grin. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." she muttered, not looking at me.

"So… know that I've saved your life twice," I smirked a little, "Are we trustworthy?"

"Nope. Third time's the charm." she retorted dryly, making me chuckle.

I swung her up onto the roof before climbing on myself. The rest of the team was already standing there, all obviously giving the girl a one-over. She was muscular in a light, wiry sort of way, and her white bangs fell into her eyes slightly. She was wearing a faded shirt and worn converse. Her pants had a couple of holes in them. It gave her a sort of strong look, like she could take anything thrown at her. Except maybe being stuck here.

"Hi." she said simply, half-smiling in amusement.

The others were silent for a moment before the questions broke out in a tidal wave.

"Where are you from?"

"Who was that dude?"

"Are you pro-vegetarianism?"

The girl looked startled, so I cleared my throat. They stopped the rapid fire questions and turned to face me. "What's your name?"

She paused, looking from one of us to the next. She paused when she reached me, and then hesitated before sighing, "… Falcon." Fitting.

I smiled, "Welcome to Titans Tower. You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

Falcon looked unsure, but nodded. "Alright… thanks. But just until I can fly again." Her words were coming slower now, and she swayed a little on her feet. I looked up at her head. The bandage there was soaked through with blood.

I grabbed her arm to steady her. "You've got a head wound." I told her, then mentally slapped myself. She already knew that, of course. "You should lie down." I added, so I didn't sound like a complete idiot. She nodded slightly, so I helped her into the elevator by wrapping my arm under her wings and around her waist.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven looked intrigued, and Star looked… slightly jealous, maybe? Of what? A head wound?

Beast Boy sighed dramatically. "Just what we need. Another person with a bird name."

---------------------------------------I---------------------------------------------

**So, yeah. First chapter. Hope you liked it. And I advise that if you wish me to keep writing and posting more chapters, review. Because I'm not sure how many I'll post without getting SOME feedback.**

OH! I thought you should know that this fic's title is based on the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Look it up and enjoy the pwettie music! It'll make more sense why later on in the story. I hope it's not corny…

…REVIEW!

~Chloe Knightshade


End file.
